


我们的乐队(一)

by YvonneHung_1128



Series: 我们的乐队 [2]
Category: 2128, 434, 凱千, 千凱千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneHung_1128/pseuds/YvonneHung_1128
Summary: 养成系偶像凯vs童星千【演艺圈、伪现实、未来向、勿上升真人呦~ (千宝宝的部分与现实差异较大……)】
Series: 我们的乐队 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801858
Kudos: 1





	我们的乐队(一)

(第一章 伏笔)  
2022年七月某日，北京的蔚蓝天空难得露脸，高空的云整齐的排列着，形状如羽毛、飞絮般飘逸、又如波浪、鳞片布满了天空，一架飞机通过，拉出一条长长的白线划过天际。

王俊凯坐在二十八楼的落地窗前享受那种视野开阔的感觉，心情也跟着轻松了许多。

'叩叩叩！'，一阵敲门声响起，他的个人助理小马哥将门开了一小缝，只探了颗头进来，"Boss！你约好的那三位乐手老师都在会议室等了，我先去招呼他们，你尽快过来啊！"说完就关上门离开了。

他起身走到门口处，对着挂镜将头发捊顺，再将西装外套的扣子扣上、拉整下摆，精神奕奕地往会议室走去。

今天前来与工作室签约的乐手们、是他过去一年里从百忙之中抽空、耗费了许多心思所挑选出来的好手们，三位老师分别是吉他手、键盘手与鼓手！

顺利和乐手老师们完成签约，心里总算踏实多了。他回到家后开了一瓶红酒，坐在沙发上、轻轻晃动手里的酒杯陷入思考～要怎么做，才能快点见到千玺？

回想这些年来，为了全方位发展、他接演戏剧也参与综艺节目，但心中最爱的仍是音乐。无奈因为拍戏与录影占去了大半时间，在音乐方面就只有一年固定发行一张专辑和举办一场生日演唱会而已！当有音乐节目邀请时，他才得以在镜头前开嗓。

他清楚记得在2016年的央视《面对面》访问中，易烊千玺说："希望说到街舞，就能想起有易烊千玺这个人。"、还说："希望我们三个，在这个时代能用我们的努力，留下一个很厉害的痕迹！"。而他王俊凯当时的梦想是，希望大家能够认可－TFboys是歌手'！

出道九年，初心未改!

22岁的王俊凯早就想摆脱偶像明星的包袱，他希望人们提到'王俊凯'时能在第一时间联想到的是'歌手'！所以这些年来他在音乐方面从来不曾懈怠过。

回想当年高考时的第一志愿其实就是中央音乐学院！但是公司将他们仨定位在全方位艺人－能歌善舞、还要会演戏，所以要求他以'北京电影学院'或是'中央戏剧学院'为目标！他于高考前3个月闭关苦读，除了每天17个小时高强度学习之外、还得忍受不能和千玺见到面的痛苦！最后考取了北京电影学院。

他记得在闭关期间，每天都很想很想他。学习累了，想他、空档休息，想他、吃饭时，想他、睡觉时、想他……满脑子里除了知识、就是他。如同现在……

羽翼渐丰的他们仨，在多方考量后于2017年九月分别成立了个人工作室！从此以后，对于自己的演艺生涯有了充分的决定权，但是却少了许多合体的机会、这是令他最惋惜的一点。

他在工作方面重质不重量，因而为自己争取到了更多能够自由运用的时间、并将那些得来不易的空档时间都用来加强音乐方面，除了钢琴、吉他的精进之外，还学习作词作曲。在忙碌的生活中挤出时间学习音乐相关课程，就为了能早日实现那个和千玺在年少时的梦想－组一支'我们的乐队'！

经常，小马哥见自家boss这么拼命、每天不到十二点不肯停歇，总是苦口婆心的劝他。但他总回答："你放心，我还不累！真累了我一定休息。"……然后，又继续沉浸在学习的汪洋中。

小马哥不会知道的是－他是刻意让自己过得如此紧凑忙碌的，因为，身体愈疲累、愈容易入睡！否则，当思念千玺而夜不能眠时，最终还是只能依靠安眠药！

他回忆起两人同在组合的前几年，自己经常在日常训练后，冲回宿舍洗个战斗澡、再跑到千玺房间赖着。两人会一起找歌曲练习双人合唱，用手机录下来、再边听回放边品头论足一番，总是说着说着……就累的并肩睡着了。

当时自己每每听着回放总会面露陶醉不已的神情、还会忘情的嚎着："嗷～我俩的声音怎么就这么搭啊！简直绝配！千玺你看，我都感动的哭了。"

"……哥，你真浮夸，像个傻子！"，千玺很是无奈。

"一点也不浮夸，此声只应天上有！哈哈哈……"婴儿肥尚未褪去的脸笑成了叉烧包似的他借机倒在千玺身上，问："我是傻子，那你呢？"

"我是……帅傻子，嘿！"千玺轻笑带起唇边的两个梨涡。

他超爱那两个小坑、觉得那里面一定盛满蜜糖，不然为什么感觉这么甜，"欸～千玺，你说如果我每天戳自己的脸，会不会戳出跟你一样的梨涡啊？"说完还抓起千玺的手指往自己的唇边乱戳一通。

"要不你试试！反正是戳你自己，又不是戳别人。"千玺面露小狐狸般的狡黠神情、却一本正经的回答，然后伸出左手食指往脸颊戳了戳。

"没想到你是这样的易烊千玺！"，王俊凯惊讶的吃手手了。一方面是因为高冷千总居然会配合自己的无厘头，另一方面是觉得千玺这个戳脸的动作好软萌。时间一久自己竟然也养成了戳脸的习惯，而这个偶尔为之的下意识动作硬是让眼尖的CP粉丝们发现，直说：“小凯和千玺真的愈来愈像了。”

想到那些年和千玺相处的美好时光，一双醉人的桃花眼里闪烁着光芒……他真的恨不得自己有双翅膀，那么就能立马飞去美国逮人。他拿出手机、打开里面一个加密的相簿、开始一张张翻阅，他仔细盯着那四年不见的人儿的脸，“小朋友，你真是一年比一年俊俏啊！想当年刚见面时，你还只是一个容易害羞的可爱小豆丁！

啊～我真的很想很想见你。”

自从千玺出国后，几乎每个月他都会拨空去一趟千玺的家拜访，千玺妈妈总是热情的招待自己。还有千玺除了楠楠之外、最宝贝的那一窝子的猫祖宗，每回总是从自己刚进门时在脚边转悠、到坐下后它们就陆陆续续的过来求撸，当然他绝对不承认－猫祖宗们是因为他带来的猫粮和猫罐罐。

其中自己最钟爱'铁头'、一只因为跟千玺长得很像而上了热搜的缅因猫。

而楠楠虽然和千玺一样慢熟，一回生二回熟、不是要自己陪他玩就是陪他写作业，真是可爱极了！他觉得楠楠笑起来时和千玺很像，所以在见不到那人儿的岁月里、能看看楠楠的笑容，是他心里很大的慰藉。

千玺妈妈会着拿手机和他分享千玺传来的照片、讯息，自己也才得以从中得知千玺在国外的大小事与生活点滴。

由于实在不好意思开口让千玺妈妈把照片传给他，每每只能盯着手机许久、再不舍的归还。偶有几次趁着千玺妈妈去厨房的空档、偷偷翻拍几张千玺的近照，总是宝贝的不得了、每天都要拿出来瞧它个几回。

也常常在盛情难却下，和千玺妈妈、楠楠一起用餐后才离开。临走时，千玺妈妈总是说："小凯啊！阿姨很欢迎你，有空常来喔！不过你别那么客气，每次都买一堆补品、玩具、猫粮过来。赚钱辛苦，你自己存着啊！"

"阿姨您就别和我客气了，重庆那儿我也寄了一份一样的回去。而且这些花不了多少钱的。"

TBC.


End file.
